They What!
by fakescorpion
Summary: Part#3, a sequel to Hunters Hunted. What were their reactions when they discovered the true identities of the ones they just made friends with? Who were 'they? Read to find out.


_disclaimer: I don't own SPN, BDS, or any of their characters._

_Third in the __**Chosen by Destiny **__series and a sequel to __**Hunters Hunted**__._

_Set two days after SPN episode 1x15. What were their reactions when they discovered the true identities of the ones they just made friends with? Who were _they_? Read to find out. Rated T for nudity (?) and typical MacManus language._

* * *

_**They What!**_

Dean was just handing over the cash at a diner when his cell phone rang. It was Sam and the way he said 'Dean, get back here. You wouldn't believe what I just found out.' was so serious–beyond the borders of common-Sammy-serious–that Dean thought it was either Dad called again and had finally agreed to let them join in his hunt or even better, he found the demon responsible for Mom's death.

Five seconds later, Dean was back in the Impala heading for their motel room. Dinner and _pie_ forgotten. Whatever it was, it better worth the fuss.

"What is it?"

Dean slammed open the door–expecting his younger brother all packed and ready to go–but instead saw everything thrown all over the place as he remembered when he left and Sam sitting in front of his notebook.

Somehow, Dean felt cheated.

"What is it, Sam?" He asked again, mildly irritated as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"You remember the twins we met two days ago?"

"The MacManuses? What about them?"

"Well..." Sam began slowly, like he wasn't sure how to put it. "You remember how they said they couldn't wait for the police because they have some law problems?"

"Yeah, so?" Dean asked, taking a sip. "People tend to get into fights at one point."

"And as it turned out, it's way more than a couple of bar fights." Sam said, staring at the screen that was illumining his face. "I had to break into the FBI's database to get the details and here are the thing-_s_ that got them into trouble."

He stressed on the 's'.

"Well?"

"They're better known as the Saints of South Boston and...they're responsible for twenty-nine identified cases of murder in Boston alone, and a totally of thirty-two in the state of Massachusetts. Five in Iowa, twenty-six in Illinois, eleven in Indiana, seventeen in Wisconsin." Sam looked up. "And I'll bet they're responsible for even more deaths than the fed know since we knew at least three more have to add to the body count from here, in Minnesota."

Dean choked.

"They killed more people in the pass ten months than any vengeful spirit in ten years. Hell they even put the demon trashing planes to shame."

And Dean was gaping as beer dripped down his chin.

"_They what!"_

_XXX_

"Ya gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me!"

Murphy was taking a shower when he heard the exclamation from Connor and his thought immediately went to the possibility that they'd been attacked.

Wasting no time, Murphy grabbed the gun he out-of-habit had always placed by the sink counter whenever he shower and rushed out. Completely naked and dripping wet, with foam still in his messy dark hair.

But Connor wasn't in any life-or-death situation. Connor was only lying on the bed, with a phone in his hand.

"Te fuck?"

Connor pointedly glared at his twin to tell him to be quiet. "Smecker, is it really true? God, can't believe they fuckin' played us like tha! No, dun worry. We're fine. Okay...okay."

"Te fuck, Conn?" Murphy demanded again as Connor ended the call.

"Jus' a returned call from Smecker." The blond twin answered, jumping out of bed and getting himself a beer. "I told him ta get some information on the Winchesters yesterday and he got somethin' from an agent named...Henricksen I think."

"And?" Murphy asked, not really paying attention as he walked back into the bathroom to wash off the bubbles and grab a towel.

"Credit card frauds, thefts, murders, desecrations..." Connor replied, bending a finger for each crime and counting. "It turns out they're one o' te big games, Murph."

There was a slip and a thump.

"They worship te Devil an' dig people's graves fer kicks." Connor took a sip from the canned beer and continued, leaning against the frame of the bathroom door with something cross between a worried frown–from the knowledge he just gained–and a laughing smirk–from seeing the ridiculous sight of his twin tangled with the shower curtain–on his face.

And Murphy was gaping from the bathtub, where he slipped.

"_They what!"_

* * *

_Thx for reading, it's all for good fun. And please R&R for it's the best feedback we writers could hope to recieve for writing fanfics._


End file.
